


Stupid Accident

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Doctor!Magnus, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, patient!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “Youidiot.”





	Stupid Accident

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Magnus scolds, storming into the room and immediately radiating the authority that he wears so easily when he’s at work, making the nurses that are standing around Alec take a step back, “what the hell happened?”

Alec closes his eyes and tries to take in a deep breath but ends up coughing instead, earning a quiet hitch of breath from his boyfriend and the cool press of a stethoscope against his back after Magnus makes him lean forward, and he finally replies, “I kind of fell off of the roof while I was trying to put the Christmas lights up.” 

The room falls silent as everyone awaits Magnus’ reaction, and despite the clear worry in his boyfriend’s voice, Alec can’t help but smile as the first thing that comes out of his mouth is, “You  _idiot_.”


End file.
